Commercial wall systems are widely used today in a variety of commercial buildings. Typically these commercial wall systems are installed between floor and ceiling structures. Their acceptance may be in large part due to a number of factors. But it is clear that these types of commercial wall systems are economical, practical and yield a quality finished wall structure. Moreover, these wall systems are typically built from standard components using standard assembly procedures and techniques. Consequently, the walls are built with precision and as a result their overall quality tends to be at a very high level throughout. Also, commercial wall systems can be very versatile and adaptable. It is known to provide these commercial wall systems in the form of a demountable structure that can be easily moved from one location to another location in the same building.
Typically these commercial wall systems are made up of a frame structure that is designed to receive and retain a series of wall panels that are generally connected within the wall structure edge to edge. Although the wall panels may be pre-covered with some form of a wall covering, they do have one draw back or shortcoming in that the edge-to-edge construction results in a seam at certain intervals along the wall. These seams are often viewed negatively especially when it comes to certain commercial settings, like for example Class A office space.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a commercial wall system that is both demountable and which includes a seamless and continuous wall structure.